<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nakama dōshi no kekkon by NeedYaoiNow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672212">Nakama dōshi no kekkon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedYaoiNow/pseuds/NeedYaoiNow'>NeedYaoiNow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Timeline, Fake Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedYaoiNow/pseuds/NeedYaoiNow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando se estaba inflando para desviar aquel proyectil que se dirigía hacia él, una idea pasó por su cabeza. Una idea tan ridícula, que solamente alguien como él creería que funcionaría.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nakama dōshi no kekkon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Supuestamente esto ocurre después de Wano, pero obvio omití lo que sea que ocurrirá tras la guerra de Onigashima, total, como no es el tema principal jskdksks.</p><p>El SanLu es mi OTP en One Piece, vivo por ellos. Así que les escribí algo bonito, me disculpo por el leve OOC. Disfruten.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>____________</em></span></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"¡Disparen!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Se lanzaron más proyectiles con el fin de hundir el Sunny Go. Algunos cayeron en el mar, haciendo salpicar el agua salada en grandes cantidades, mientras que otros eran destruidos en el aire. La marina no se detenía en atacarles, siendo una maldita molestia, y eso hacía que los mugiwara no tuvieran tiempo ni para respirar. </p><p> </p><p>Pero ustedes sabrán, que a Luffy le llegan los pensamientos más locos en los peores momentos, y esta vez no sería la excepción. </p><p> </p><p>Cuando se estaba inflando para desviar aquel proyectil que se dirigía hacia él, una idea pasó por su cabeza. Una idea tan ridícula, que solamente alguien como él creería que funcionaría.</p><p> </p><p>Sonrió tanto como pudo, y Usopp sudó frío al darse cuenta de esa acción. Mientras aún tiraba una de sus midoriboshi, iba a preguntarle al loco de su capitán que qué era lo que tenía en mente, pero esa respuesta pronto iba a ser escuchada.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Sanji! –Luffy gritó, intentando llamar la atención del nombrado. El rubio, que estaba ayudando a recargar el Coup de Burst, dejó de lado el barril con cola y dirigió la mirada hacia él.</p><p> </p><p>—¿¡Qué pasa!? –Con el ruido de las balas de cañón chocando con el mar y los propios ataques de sus nakamas, apenas se escuchaban entre ellos.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy estiró el brazo, rodeando la cintura de Sanji con este varias veces. El cocinero frunció el ceño, sin aún entender qué pasaba. El de sombrero de paja llevó su otra mano hacia la punta del nido de cuervo, subiendo de un solo salto a ese lugar, llevándose a Sanji consigo.</p><p> </p><p>Vinsmoke reclamó, intentando sacarse el brazo de su capitán de encima, pero no hubo caso. Estaba de cierto modo asustado, pues no podía imaginar el por qué Luffy los llevó hasta allá. </p><p> </p><p>Tosió un poco, luego infló lo más que pudo sus pulmones, y entones gritó:</p><p> </p><p>—¡¡Ooooooe, marina!! –Algunos infantes miraron hacia su dirección, deteniendo los ataques–. ¡Miren esto!</p><p> </p><p>La situación no era la indicada. El Sunny era sacudido por los erráticos movimientos de las olas, estaban siendo atacados y, vamos, simplemente era impensable. Pero aún así, Luffy llevó su mano hacia la mejilla de Sanji, y sin darle tiempo para procesar siquiera ello, juntó sus labios con los del cocinero.</p><p> </p><p>Desastroso beso. Sus dientes habían chocado causándole dolor y, en realidad, Luffy solo estaba haciendo presión. De beso no tenía absolutamente nada.</p><p> </p><p>La marina presente quedó impactada, los mugiwara también, sin embargo, hubo uno que sí reaccionó. Aquel infante de marina salió de la impresión y rápidamente sacó lo que tenía dentro de su bolsillo: Un Proko Den Den Mushi. Entre la confusión, se posicionó para una buena perspectiva de aquella escena y... </p><p> </p><p><em>¡Ka-cha!</em> Una fotografía.</p><p> </p><p>Como si hubiese sido planeado, en cuanto Luffy detuvo el beso y le dirigió una enorme sonrisa al barco enemigo, Jimbe activó el Coup de Burst. Tuvo que agarrarse del mástil con fuerza para no salir volando, mientras reía divertido y Sanji gritaba un montón de incoherencias. La tripulación, trataba de procesar lo recién ocurrido. </p><p> </p><p>¿Qué? ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un beso? ¿Luffy besó a Sanji? ¿¡Luffy sabe lo que es un beso!?</p><p> </p><p>En cuanto la potencia de la estrategia de escape por excelencia había terminado, se lanzó hacia el césped del barco, finalmente soltando al cocinero. Sanji se tambaleó un poco, con la mirada gacha; los demás ya se habían acercado a ellos, en un silencio demasiado incómodo.</p><p> </p><p>—Luffy... ¿Por q-? </p><p> </p><p>Nami no pudo terminar de preguntar, porque la fuerte patada de Sanji no tardó en llegar, dándole de lleno a Monkey. Este fue lanzado unos metros lejos de ellos, chocando con la pared, rompiéndola en el proceso. </p><p> </p><p>—¡Duele! ¡Idiota, ¿por qué hiciste eso?! –Luffy levantó la mitad del cuerpo, aún entre los escombros. Se tapó la nariz, pues esta le empezó a sangrar un poco.</p><p> </p><p>—¡¡A TI TE DEBERÍA PREGUNTAR ESO!! ¿¡POR QUÉ ME BESASTE!? ¡TE MATARÉ! –El rubio estaba rojo hasta el cuello. Estaba molesto, ardía en furia, sí, pero también avergonzado.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp agarró a Sanji con fuerza con ayuda de Chopper, no querían que siguiera causando destrozos. El de nariz larga soltó un suspiro, así que eso planeaba...</p><p> </p><p>—¡Es que, deben saberlo! –Fue como se excusó Luffy, ya levantándose del suelo–. ¡Si decimos que te casarás conmigo, ya nadie te llevará! </p><p> </p><p>Otro silencio incómodo. Jimbe se mantenía al margen; aún estaba manejando el Sunny, pero escuchaba claramente la conversación, sintiendo una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente. </p><p> </p><p>—Oye, ¿de qué mierda estás hablando? –A Zoro se le escapó aquello, completamente incrédulo.  </p><p> </p><p>Si se pudiera, Vinsmoke estaría aún más sonrojado. Apretó los puños y se acercó a su capitán, dándole un coscorrón. Ya ni las palabras le salían de la boca, no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo con él.</p><p> </p><p>—Pero en cierto modo, podría funcionar –Fue Robin la que habló, sonriendo como es típico de ella–. Si tu familia busca otra vez hacer otro matrimonio forzado, el que ya estés casado lo impedirá.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Robin, no le des la razón a Luffy! –Usopp se le acercó, susurrándole molesto a la arqueóloga.</p><p> </p><p>—Pero... ¿Por qué debería casarse con Luffy-san? –Cuestionó Brook, y Chopper asintió pues tenía la misma duda. </p><p> </p><p>—¡Porque soy el capitán, claro! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A Garp se le cayeron las galletas de la boca, pero rápidamente empezó a reírse como loco. Coby, que estaba junto a él, se puso mucho más nervioso, y trató de hacer callar a su superior para evitar la furia de Sakazuki, aunque fue demasiado tarde. </p><p> </p><p>El almirante de la flota apretó el puro entre sus dientes, arrugando la fotografía que tenía entre sus manos. La fotocopiadora había empezado a funcionar repentinamente mientras conversaba con el vicealmirante Garp, trayéndoles esa increíble sorpresa de Mugiwara no Luffy besando a uno de su tripulación, que identificaron como Vinsmoke Sanji –Kuroashi no Sanji, recientemente modificado–.</p><p> </p><p>—Garp... ¿¡Qué se supone que significa esto!? ¡Tu maldita familia...!</p><p> </p><p>—¡Bwahahahaha! Ese mocoso –La situación le parecía bastante cómica al anciano–. Veo que por fin va a sentar cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>—¡S-Sentar cabeza...!</p><p> </p><p>Al de cabellos rosa se le subieron los colores al rostro, cubriéndose rápidamente. <em>Imposible, imposible, por lo que sabía Luffy-san no tenía planeado casarse, nunca de los nunca.</em></p><p> </p><p>Pero, ¿entonces qué significaba aquello? ¿¡Qué diablos tramaba el bastardo de Mugiwara!?</p><p> </p><p>—Casarse –Repitió en un murmullo Akainu, volviendo a mirar la fotografía–... ¡Y una mierda que le permitiremos eso! Lo haremos público, así su boda se irá a la basura –Sentenció mientras le daba un golpe a la mesa, con la furia frunciéndole el ceño–. No es como Big Mom, ese pirata no podrá tener algo como así en paz. Se lo joderemos.</p><p> </p><p>Y tal como dijo, dio la orden de difundir la noticia, y junto aquella fotografía nadie pondría en duda la boda de Monkey D. Luffy con el cocinero de su tripulación.</p><p> </p><p>Más rápido de lo que se esperaba, los News Coo volaron alrededor de todos los mares e islas, dejando caer los periódicos con el llamativo titular diseñado por Morgans. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>``AMOR ENTRE NAKAMAS: EL CAPITÁN DE LOS MUGIWARA CONTRAERÁ MATRIMONIO CON VINSMOKE SANJI``</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—¿¡QUÉEEEEE!? </p><p> </p><p>Luffy volvió a caer al suelo lleno de golpes por todo el cuerpo, sin ser capaz de decir ni una sola palabra para defenderse. Nami trataba de mantener la compostura mientras leía el periódico.</p><p> </p><p>—<em>Mientras recibían un ataque de la marina, Mugiwara no Luffy, el proclamado quinto emperador del mar, mostró descaradamente su estrecha relación con el cocinero de su tripulación</em> –Todos estaban atentos a lo que la pelirroja leía–. <em>La marina da aviso de un futuro matrimonio entre ellos, adjuntando fotografía del suceso...</em></p><p> </p><p>—Ese Morgans... Maldito bastardo...</p><p> </p><p>Sanji estaba sentando en una esquina, derrotado. No sabía cómo sentirse realmente, con su nombre manchado de esa forma. ¿Cómo se supone que arreglen eso? ¿Ahora cómo podrá conquistar a señoritas?</p><p> </p><p>Zoro estaba por alguna parte echándose de una siesta, ajeno a la situación, sino estaría riéndose de la cara del estúpido cocinero por su desdicha.</p><p> </p><p>—Esto debe ser una broma –Usopp se acercó para ver el titular–. ¿Por qué llegaron a esa conclusión? ¡Solo fue un beso!</p><p> </p><p>En cuanto dijo eso, el Den Den Mushi empezó a sonar. Chopper fue el que se acercó a responder la llamada, curioso.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Hola?</p><p> </p><p>—<em>¡¡L-L-LU-LU-LU-LUFFY-SENPAAAAAAI!! ¡¡S-SAN-SANJI-SENPAAAAI!! ¡ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR USTEDES!</em></p><p> </p><p>El caracol empezó a llorar mientras decía esas palabras. Los que lo conocían, se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de su más grande fan en todo el mundo: Bartolomeo el caníbal. </p><p> </p><p>—Lomeo-kun... No-</p><p> </p><p>—<em>¡LA GRAN FLOTA DE SOMBREJO DE PAJA ESTÁ DISPUESTA A PROTEGER LA CELEBRACIÓN!</em> –Prometió interrumpiendo a Robin. Lo escucharon sollozar un poco más, en busca de calmarse–. <em>Espero saber pronto dónde y cuándo será. No les quito más tiempo, ¡adiós!</em></p><p> </p><p>Y el Den Den Mushi se fue a dormir, pero no tardó en volver a sonar con otra llamada entrante. <em>Oh mierda... </em></p><p> </p><p>Tal como quería Akainu, no los iban a dejar en paz. Fue tanta la conmoción de la –falsa– noticia, que incluso Sabo se comunicó, chillando algo por el estilo de que su hermanito era muy joven para casarse.</p><p> </p><p>De Boa Hancock, no se sabía nada. Pobre chica.</p><p> </p><p>Y mientras más felicitaciones de sus aliados recibían, más el aura de Sanji se oscurecía. Estaba acabado, mataría a Luffy, de eso no había duda.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Así que, ¿cuándo se van a casar?</p><p> </p><p>—¡Chopper, no habrá ninguna boda!</p><p> </p><p>El reno se sorprendió ante el grito, pero luego mostró genuina confusión. Tanto revuelto por la supuesta boda ya le hizo creer que sí era cierto.</p><p> </p><p>A contradicción de lo que la marina planeaba, en realidad, recibieron bastante apoyo. Tanto así, que Law por cuenta propia se comunicó, diciendo que ya se estaban tardando en decirlo (?).</p><p> </p><p>Claro, los mugiwara, a excepción de los involucrados, hacían lo posible para negar la unión, pero no había caso. La maldita idea de Luffy ya era incontrolable, quedó grabada en la mente de todos los del nuevo mundo.</p><p> </p><p>—Bueno, a mí no me importaría hacerlo. –Dijo Luffy con la boca llena.</p><p> </p><p>—Luffy-kun, ¿no que no tenías planeado casarte?</p><p> </p><p>—Sí. Pero si es con Sanji no me molestaría –La forma en que lo dijo, tan despreocupada junto a esa sonrisa, conmocionó a los presentes–. Con cualquiera de ustedes, la verdad. ¡Los amo! </p><p> </p><p>Todos en la mesa se sorprendieron por ello, para luego empezar a balbucear sonrojados maldiciones hacia su capitán. Por supuesto que les hacía felices que Luffy pensase así.</p><p> </p><p>Pero para Sanji, no lo era.</p><p> </p><p>Desde lo ocurrido, pareciera que perdió la vida. Era solamente un cuerpo andante que cocinaba para sus nakamas y se iba a algún lado a fumar. Y era comprensible, pero de todos modos preocupaba bastante.</p><p> </p><p>Luego de que Sanji terminase de servir la cena, se fue junto a un plato fuera de la cocina, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Eso dejó a Nami mirando hacia donde se fue, con un pequeño puchero en sus labios.</p><p> </p><p>—Oye, Luffy. Al menos deberías disculparte, ¿no?</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p> </p><p>Frunció el ceño, mirándolo aburrida de sus actitudes de despistado. </p><p> </p><p>—Por todo lo que has causado –Le apuntó, sin poder ocultar su malestar–. Estás haciendo todo esto sin el consentimiento de Sanji-kun.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Cons- qué?</p><p> </p><p>—Sin saber si Sanji quiere o no casarse contigo –Robin fue rápida en explicar, Luffy emitió un "<em>oooh</em>" de haber entendido.</p><p> </p><p>—Estás prácticamente haciendo lo mismo que los bastardos de Germa. No piensas en él. –Continuó Nami, ya bajando el brazo para continuar comiendo.</p><p> </p><p>Eso pareció calar dentro de Luffy. Tanto así, que paró de comer. Se mantuvo unos segundos mirando hacia el infinito, dando pequeñas mascadas a lo que aún le quedaba dentro de la boca. Y, tras haberlo reflexionado, se levantó de su asiento estrepitosamente.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Iré a hablar con él, entonces!</p><p> </p><p>—Eh- ¿En serio? –Nami no esperó que realmente funcionase.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy no respondió. Tomó entre sus manos un trozos de carne y se fue fuera del comedor, en busca de su cocinero, dejando a los demás preocupados por lo que pasará después. Dejarlo en las manos de Luffy era peligroso. </p><p> </p><p>En la breve trayectoria, Luffy ya se había acabado la comida que llevó consigo. Ya estando en el césped de Sunny, miró hacia todos lados buscando al rubio. Finalmente lo localizó: en el observatorio. Estiró su mano hacia allá, llegando rápidamente junto a él, aunque no pareció importarle su presencia.</p><p> </p><p>Se sentó a su lado, esperando alguna reacción; nada, no se inmutabilidad. Eso le hizo apretar los labios, confundido por esa actitud. No comprendía por qué estaba así.</p><p> </p><p>—Dime, Sanji. ¿Lo odias?</p><p> </p><p>La repentina pregunta lo sacó de su ensoñación. Volteó su mirada hacia él, sin reflejar algo exactamente. Mantuvo silencio unos segundos, para luego preguntar:</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p> </p><p>—Casarte conmigo.</p><p> </p><p>Pasó saliva, sintiendo su cabeza doler un poco. Soltó un suspiro agotado mientras llevaba una mano hacia su frente.</p><p> </p><p>—No es que lo odie –Dijo en un tono algo molesto–, pero entiende: que todos crean que me casaré con un hombre es... ¡Prefiero que crean que es con una mujer!</p><p> </p><p>—Bueno, no soy una mujer. Lo siento.</p><p> </p><p>Evitó chasquear la lengua ante el comentario, desviando la mirada. Luffy rio entre dientes, acercándose insignificantemente hacia él. Mantuvieron un silencio, ambos en sus propios pensamientos. La noche estaba tranquila, el cielo estaba claro, dando una increíble vista.</p><p> </p><p>—Yo sí quiero casarme con Sanji –Dijo repentinamente, haciéndole sentir náuseas. Se recostó sobre el suelo, mirando las estrellas–. Porque, ¿no es obvio? Así no tendrás que irte otra vez a ir a ver a una mujer. No tendrás que dejar la tripulación si es que te quieren obligar a casarte con la hija de otro emperador. Te quedarías conmigo.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji lo miró perplejo, sin saber qué responderle. Y entonces, un fugaz recuerdo llegó a su mente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"¡Sin ti... No puedo ser el Rey de los piratas!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sintió sus ojos arder levemente, y apretó los dientes. Las palabras que le había dedicado Luffy en ese momento quedaron grabadas en su corazón, siendo estas también el recuerdo de que su capitán haría lo que sea por él, su felicidad y su seguridad. Con tantas emociones chocando entre sí, no sabía qué hacer.</p><p> </p><p>Encendió un cigarro, dándole una larga calada con su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. En cuanto dejó escapar el humo de sus pulmones, también se recostó a su lado, cruzando sus piernas.</p><p> </p><p>—Supongo que sí. Pero aún así, casarse sería demasiado, idiota.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Eeeh? Entonces, ¿qué podría ser?</p><p> </p><p>—Yo qué sé, déjalo tal y como está solamente –Apagó el cigarro tras darle otra calada, guardando la colilla en su bolsillo–. Aún así, no me iré. Nunca más. </p><p> </p><p>Rápidamente, Luffy cambió de posición de como estaba recostado. Ahora apoyándose en sus hombros para poder ver el rostro de Sanji, con una brillante sonrisa mientras sus mechones caían hacia un lado. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Me lo prometes? </p><p> </p><p>—Te lo prometo. –Correspondió a su sonrisa, haciendo que el menor empezase a reír emocionado, y que también su corazón empezase a latir como loco. </p><p> </p><p>Estuvo unos minutos así, contagiando un poco al cocinero con su alegría. Un ambiente agradable, haciéndoles olvidar por un momento todo, estando en su propio mundo. </p><p> </p><p>Y, en cuanto Luffy se calmó, dijo:</p><p> </p><p>—Oye, ¿te puedo besar otra vez? </p><p> </p><p>Sanji pareció pensarlo. Claro que le provocaba cierto rechazo tener ese tipo de afectos con él, seguía siendo algo impensable. Pero le quedó mirando a esos ojos, tan inocentes y bonitos, que no fue capaz de negarselo. </p><p> </p><p>—Uhg, está bien. Pero que no se te haga costumbre. </p><p> </p><p>Ahora no chocaron sus dientes causando dolor, no solo era una presión entre sus bocas. Rozaron sus labios levemente, haciéndose difícil el besarse porque Luffy no podía sacar su inmensa sonrisa. Y con el sonido suave de las olas chocar con el barco, volvieron a unir sus labios con calma. </p><p> </p><p>Sanji volvió a la normalidad, si esta no contaba aquellos <em>encuentros</em> con Luffy por ahí escondidos en el Sunny. Y en cuanto a la supuesta boda, de momento, no se iba a realizar. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>